


Something Beautiful

by thirtybuses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 frnds, Fluff, M/M, QT, Sugar, find out more, flufff, flulfulfuflffuffufuuflufufufff, not extravagant love but sweet love, r they frnds or more than frnds?, they are so cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtybuses/pseuds/thirtybuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were always like this, at least it seemed so natural that any way of living beforehand was hard to remember. They were so accustomed to each other, things came naturally. They had their own tight little ecosystem, just the two of them. Their two auras intertwining like vines. Nothing could interfere.</p><p> Suga giggled his beautiful giggle and…wait. What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

“I want you to think of something beautiful, the most beautiful alluring enchanting thing you can think of, and put it into words,” Sensei said, her eyes bright. 

“This is pretty left wing stuff eh,” Suga whispered behind Daichi, quiet enough so that only he could hear. Daichi chuckled and turned around to meet his friends eyes, those almond eyes.   
“Right down your alley then I suppose, or should I say left down,” he remakrd, once again so that only Suga could hear. 

Things were always like this, at least it seemed so natural that any way of living beforehand was hard to remember. They were so accustomed to each other, things came naturally. They had their own tight little ecosystem, just the two of them. Their two auras intertwining like vines. Nothing could interfere. Suga giggled his beautiful giggle and…wait. What?

DAICHI:  
That was the first time I slipped. When sensei induced me to think about beautiful things around me it was that little giggle that came to mind. I wasn’t about to admit that though, or put it into the words sensei so desperately wanted. The moment the thought came to me I felt the heat rise to my neck and swiftly turned to the front, not ready to meet Suga’s eyes. To be honest, if he had found out he’d just giggle some more and gush a little, his cheeks slightly tinged a pink colour. It wasn’t that Suga wouldn’t accept me for thinking his laugh was beautiful, he’d take the compliment with grace. I just wasn’t sure I would be able to accept it. 

That’s not the only thing I find beautiful about that setter. Admittedly after that class my head was swimming with the thought of a beautiful Suga and what scared me was how natural it felt to have those thoughts.

Just like how comfortable I am around him, thinking about him was comforting too.

Just like how nice it felt when our arms slightly brushed as we walked side by side, it was nice to think about his how he tucked his silver hair behind his ear when he was nervous.

And like how warm I felt when he fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus, I felt warm when I thought of his kindheartedness.

It scared me, how my heart swelled at the thought of him and how it thumped at the sight. It scared me to even consider what this meant about me.

Mostly I was scared about what would happen to our ecosystem.

——  
At first he tried to ignore it, act like he wasn’t struggling to stop stealing glances at his best friend. Then there was denial, which was short lived. Daichi for better or for worse was an honest person.   
And finally, turmoil. Complete and utter peril. What the heck was he supposed to do about being in love with his best friends? It wasn’t like he could avoid him because they literally spent every spare millisecond together, whether it be volleyball, studying or just handing out. And he couldn’t just cut him off because Suga hadn’t done anything to deserve that.   
——

We were sitting in his room, studying, when I tried to sneak a peak at his adorable concentration face and our eyes met. My first instinct was to look away in embarrassment but the pink blush that dusted his face kept me lingering. He coughed quietly, his eyes still on me and inhaled sharply. 

“I, I have a problem about us,” he began stiffly. I felt my heart plummet and my self-control ran thin as I tried not to falter. His breathing was shaky, not unlike my own. 

“I, I,” he started, his voice almost pleading, pleading for me to use that aura magic to understand him. But I couldn’t, I could feel a lump in my throat and I was ready to burst. 

But then.

A kiss.   
His lips locking into place with mine.

A kiss that told me so much and so little.  
His slender fingers running through my hair.

A kiss that made me so aware of my surroundings but was also so blinding to anything other than Suga.  
His almond eyes blissfully closed.

My Suga.

HIm and me.  
In our ecosystem.  
Just as it had always been.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone who knows when, I just love daisuga because everyone knows their love is so strong and sweet and pure and wholesome.


End file.
